1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to staples, and in particular, of the type used to fasten paper together and to fasten other materials together.
2. Description of Prior Related Art
In offices, schools, factories and homes there is a need to securely fasten and unfasten paper together in an inexpensive and quick manner. There is also a need for a fastener that is asthetically pleasing and can provide identification as to the origin of the documents.
Staples securely fasten paper together but have a drawback in that they are not easily removed by hand without the aid of a mechanical device. Furthermore the documents are fastened together with an unfinished appearance. Papers stapled with conventional staples only have a thin wire crown holding the face of the documents together and frequently come apart by the staple pulling through the first few sheets. Conventional staples also do not provide for any method to identify the entity from which the documents originate.
Paperclips are easily removed but have a drawback in that the papers are not securely fastened together. Paperclips also do not provide for any method to identify the entity from which the documents originate.
Spring loaded clips, commonly called binder clips, with handles are available for fastening papers, and the papers are securely, fastened, however the clips are relatively expensive and are bulky. Furthermore these type of fasteners do not present neither a finished appearance nor allow the papers to lie flat in a stack. These type of devices are also installed by hand, thus storage of the fasteners is not in a machine, such as a stapler, as the present invention is stapled with and stored in.
Other fastening devices that are available require that holes first be punched into the papers to be attached, wire fasteners be threaded through the holes and metal tabs be bent on the backside of the papers. These devices, commonly called paper fasteners, are relatively expensive, cumbersome, and slow compared with the present invention. Additionally these devices must be installed by hand, instead of with a machine, a stapler, with which the present invention is stapled with and stored in. When the fastening devices are removed, the papers are left with holes that are approximately 1/4" in diameter. These type of fasteners also do not present a finished appearance.
No device is known for fastening documents together in an expeditious, inexpensive and asthetically pleasing manner and be able to be unfastened by hand without the aid of a mechanical device. Furthermore no device is known whose holding power is greater than that of a conventional staple and yet still be able to be stapled by and stored in a mechanical device, a stapler, and will also provide a method to identify the entity from which documents originate.